


Kinktoberfest 2018

by PantyAnarchist



Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Claiming, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, F/M, Glory Hole, Kinktober, Marking, Masochism, Medical Play, Pain kink/blood, Prostitution, Reader is a prostitute, Sadism, Spitroasting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyAnarchist/pseuds/PantyAnarchist
Summary: This was going to just be a collection of drabbles to celebrate Kinktober, I swear... but then I kept playing with ideas and now it's a thing. A way longer, more involved thing than I was expecting, so we'll see how well I can keep up given it's already a day late because... Chapter one had 23 pages in my Google Docs draft. >w>;;; But it was all a setup for the rest, I swear! ...And it was also super hot and self-indulgent, just like the rest of this is going to be, so bear with me while I shamelessly expose my love for kinks to the lot of you.





	1. Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompts Day 1: Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks
> 
> Featured skeles: UT!Papyrus, US!Sans, UF!Sans, KH SF!Sans ;p
> 
> Pick one, they said. Ha! The fools.

You couldn’t believe your luck. You’d managed to score an invite to the most prestigious play party in the area. One where everybody was background checked and had documents stating cleanliness so that all those willing and able could have a good time. You felt like a kid in a candy store as you looked around, taking in all the tasty treats in the form of furniture and equipment that you could have only dreamed about before. It was a bit harder to figure out what kind of crowd was here tonight since the party’s theme of ‘Anonymity’ had everyone in formless brown robes and masks, but every once in a while you noticed a form that was too tall, too short, or simply too oddly shaped to be human.

 

_ Monsters _ .

 

The whole reason you’d played nice with that conceited old fart was because you’d heard there would be monsters here and you knew he had the connections to get you in. Luckily, he was on a business trip and you didn’t have to worry about spending any time with him here, which left you open to so many possibilities for the night. You decided to wander around and see who was already getting involved and stopped to watch a few couples that seemed previously established, but they put on one hell of a show.

 

From the corner of your eye you noticed a pair of figures hanging around a booth, whispering excitedly together and gesturing towards a hole in the wall of a nearby booth… which piqued your interest. However, when one of them gestured hard enough that the sleeve of their robe slid up to reveal some pearly white bone, you found yourself automatically moving towards them, your curiosity too strong to ignore.

 

When you paused at the curtain-covered door to the enclosure they went silent, staring at you until you slipped inside with an amused giggle on your lips. You slipped off your mask and looked around, grinning at how plush it seemed with the pillows on the floor and the velvety pouf set to the side for convenience. You were beginning to wonder if they’d run off until you heard another excited discussion being stage whispered just beyond the wall. It sounded like they were new to this sort of thing, but you were greatly enjoying their enthusiasm.

 

Several of your more logistical questions were answered when you noticed a soft glow coming from the hole on one side and were surprised to find a rather sizeable cock slipped in… though it certainly wasn’t the size that surprised you. It was a beautiful translucent orange that was glowing softly, making the inside of the booth look far more warm and inviting. With a lick of your lips, you dropped to your knees, eyeing the delicious treat dangling in front of you before bringing up a hand to tease along its surface. You felt its owner tense and decided to take things slow so he could ease into it. After all, this was your first real brush with pure magic and you weren’t in any rush to get it over with.

 

When your fingers wrapped around that thick shaft and started slowly pumping, you could hear an appreciative groan from outside that made you grin, letting him enjoy it long enough to relax. A mischievous smile curled on your lips as you watched an almost honey-like substance drip from the tip and you just had to know if it tasted as good as it looked.

 

Turns out it was even better. It was sweet and citrusy, but your favorite part was how it made your whole mouth tingle, the sensation spreading through your body as you took more of him in. “O-oh, stars…” You could feel his trembling through the magic in your mouth and you grinned as well as you could with it being so full. When you started suckling and bobbing your head along his shaft, you heard some of the most beautiful noises from the other side of that wall, so desperate and needy that you were completely distracted from the subtle blue glow that had started emanating from the other side of the booth.

 

When you heard a gentle knock, you pulled your mouth off with a pop and a satisfied sigh, licking the precum and drool from your mouth before turning towards the noise. “Who’s there?” You let your gaze fall to the adorably fat little cock that had been slipped through the other hole, watching it twitch with excitement as the monster on the other side let out a nervous chuckle.

 

“U-um… me?”

 

“Me, who?” The groan from behind you only made you grin, letting your hand squeeze and pump just enough to have him whimpering and thrusting into your fingers, silently begging for more.

 

“M-me, too! ….Please?” He sounded so uncertain… well, you couldn’t have that now. Especially since he said please! With a happy hum, you brought your mouth over and let your tongue slide up the bottom of his shaft, doing your best not to break into a fit of giggles when you heard a surprised squeal on the other side. The sound seemed to make your larger partner impatient as he continued to thrust into your hand more demandingly, but you weren’t about to pass up the opportunity to enjoy this little cutie as well.

 

You were fairly certain you heard a growl as you loosened your fingers just enough to relieve the friction the larger skeleton monster was craving, instead letting him desperately try to rub against anything you gave him. On the other hand, you had another sweet treat to attend to and the taste of blueberry pie was impossible to ignore. You were determined to squeeze and suck every last drop out of him until a sound from behind caught your attention.

 

“P-please, miss… T-touch me more...” Oh, fuck. This was officially the best day of your life and if you had one wish, it would be that this would never end. You gave him a squeeze at the base of his cock and he let out a relieved sigh, but you were far from done. You shifted your weight back onto your feet and brought your now dripping pussy up to that glowing orange head, letting him rub against it so he could protest if he didn’t want to go that far. After a few seconds you heard a nervous sound… something like ‘Nyeh’? Then you felt him pressing into your warmth, nervously at first, but then with increasing persistence that had your inner walls throbbing with need. With all parties on board, you took the plunge and guided him to your entrance.

 

The delicious blue treat in your mouth was released as you gasped, your legs trembling as you were slowly stretched wide open, silently thanking your partner for taking his time working himself into you because you weren’t entirely sure if you could have taken it otherwise. With that thick cock fully seated inside of you, you couldn’t help but wiggle and adjust yourself to a more comfortable position, even going so far as to drag over the pouf to give you most extra balance.

 

“May I… commence with f-... _ fucking _ you?”

 

Your pussy twitched and you were certain your eyes were sparkling from the phrasing, but you did your best to keep your voice low and sultry. “Please do and… don’t be gentle.” You felt a shiver through the thick cock filling you up and it made you shiver in return. Surprisingly, he didn’t seem eager to start pounding away like most of your clients did, instead starting out with slow, deep thrusts that allowed you to adjust and gave you a moment to bring your attention to the more patient party still twitching in front of you.

 

You wondered if he thought you’d forgotten about him, because the gasp you heard on the other side seemed very surprised. Just like the monster behind you, you decided to give him time to adjust, taking him nice and slow as you let your body rock back and forth between them. With soft whimpers and moans filling the air on both sides, you were absolutely certain this was your own personal heaven, but after a minute you were craving more.

 

With your body balanced just right, you pulled yourself forward, then let your ass slam hard against the wall, burying that thick cock deep inside of your and hard enough to elicit a more pronounced ‘Nyeh!’ from the skeleton behind you. You set up a more demanding pace with your pussy and your mouth and the feel of them both beginning to lose control had you in a state of bliss. You moaned around the throbbing cock in your mouth, giving short, quick strokes to the base as your tongue and lips worked him in ways that had him making his own amusingly lewd sounds. It wasn’t long until you felt both of them getting close and the voice behind you confirmed your suspicions.

 

“N-nyeh, I’m… going to… c-cum!  _ Fuck _ .” The last word was said so softly you almost missed it and the shy reluctance to swear just made the whole thing feel so much more naughty.

 

“Me...t-too! Stars, please let me cum!”

 

“Fuuuck,  _ cum in me _ ! Please! God, I need it  _ so bad _ !” Holy shit, you sounded desperate! Fuck it, you  _ were _ desperate. You took that thick little cock back into your mouth and set a pace that you were fairly certain had the whole booth shaking around you. With a final pulse, you felt your mouth filled with that sweet taste and you hungrily drank it all down, even as you were moaning with your own release that had you clamping down on the pounding shaft inside of you. It was only a few moments later that you felt a heavy warmth filling you beyond capacity and with the entrance of your tunnel being plugged by a hefty cock, the hot liquid magic pushed further in instead and you could feel it sloshing around your previously empty womb. You felt incredibly glad you’d decided on such a strong form of birth control so you could enjoy this sensation, though… you couldn’t help but wonder if monsters could get a human pregnant in the first place.

 

After catching your breath you pulled yourself forward to release the both of them, then let yourself plop down onto the sturdy pouf beneath you. Between your heavy, almost gasping breaths, you could hear another loudly whispered exchange. Then there was a rustling at the curtain, though they seemed hesitant to actually intrude.

 

“Are you… too tired to continue, miss?” It was the big one and considering how much of his magic was currently still sloshing around in your belly, you couldn’t help but feel a little baffled.

 

“You mean… you’re  _ not _ ?” You knew you had to sound incredulous… you also had to take a moment to really consider his question. You hadn’t been fucked like that in ages and you could feel your legs still trembling, but… “Sweety, I could go all night with you boys.” You knew there was a dopey grin on your face as you heard more excited whispers and a scrambling to return to their places.

 

“Could I… have a turn to, um… f-fuck… you?” God, that voice. So sweet and nervous that it made such a mundane phrase sound downright lewd. You wiped a happy tear from your eye and shifted to get your swollen pussy close to the tip of the fat blue cock that was eagerly waiting.

 

With a voice that sounded equal parts reprimanding and teasing, you said, “I didn’t hear a pleeease.”

 

“Oh! P-Ple- _ hah! _ ” You couldn’t even let him finish the word before you were slamming yourself down the length of his cock, reveling in the thickness that stretched you even further than before, though it didn’t have the reach that left your cervix aching. However, what he lacked in length he certainly made up for with enthusiasm and it wasn’t long before you were crying out your approval, only to be silence when you filled your mouth with that citrusy sweet cock once more.

 

It was an hour later when they finally decided they couldn’t keep you all to themselves for the whole party and you were equal parts thankful and disappointed. You decided then and there you were going to find a way to get them your contact information so you could have a full night together in the future. Once you were sure they had gone, you slipped on your mask and stood on wobbling legs, one hand on your engorged belly full of magical cum, appreciating how round it had become, though the shapeless robe covering your form kept it hidden from view.

 

From the look of it, the party had really taken off since you’d disappeared into that ‘glorious’ booth, with people chatting amongst themselves and far more scenes taking place. You loved hearing the open discussion and negotiations between these people who had most likely never met before. Talk of safewords always amused you, since you liked to think of the stupidest ones that could still be said while taking more cock than any one human should.

 

You were contemplating actually sitting down and taking a rest when you passed by a row of cushioned tables, a few of them occupied with ongoing scenes, while a few other had waiting individuals who had scribbled their interest on a handy little chalkboard hanging from the end. Most of them looked like guys who would have ordered your services on any other night, but there was one who caught your interest. Unlike the others he didn’t look like he was silently begging for attention… in fact, you were almost certain he was halfway into a nap with the way he was laid out on the table with his hands behind his head. One foot was bouncing off the edge and you peered past it to get a look at his chalkboard.

 

‘Sit’

 

Well, that was helpful.

 

“You lookin’ a lil tired there, sweetheart.” The way that deep voice growled sent an unexpected gush of juices past your lips and down your thighs. “Why don’tcha have a seat?” When he leaned up to grin at you, you had to squeeze your thighs together to keep from making a mess on the floor.

 

Another skeleton.

 

How many were at this party?! Fuck, you were about ready to make a list so you could hunt them all down, but first thing’s first! You tipped your head to the side as you moved closer, inspecting that unmasked face and feeling a shiver run up your spine. Unlike a human skeleton, his skull was broad and looked heavy, with a mouth full of fangs and round red lights in his sockets in place of some eyes.

 

“And where exactly am I supposed to sit, sugar skull?” The pet name caught him by surprise and you were amused with the realization that skeleton monsters could actually blush. It was adorable, even on shark mouth here. He was quick to get over the embarrassment though, his fangs curling into an eager grin as he brought a bony hand up to pat the side of his face.

 

“I got best seat in the house for ya, baby. I can promise you’ll never wanna get up again.” He shot you a wink and waggled his brow bones, raising more questions that you could worry about later. For now you had other issues to address…

 

“Well now, how can I say no to an offer like that? I’ve just gotta warn you… I’m carrying a creampie that could put a bakery out of business.” You could feel your cheeks heat up… you shouldn’t feel embarrassed, but what if he got grossed out and told you to fuck off? Normally that would be no big deal, but right now your heart’s one true desire was to get to sit on this bear-trap of a mouth and see what it could do.

 

But it looked like your worrying was for naught. In fact, it looked like when he processed the information, he could hardly keep himself from jumping on you. There was a soft growl rumbling in his chest and a hungry look in his eye that had you gushing in a way not even your clenched thighs could stop. You knew beyond a doubt this monster was going to get more than he bargained for when he dropped back down on the table and shifted to the most comfortable position and gave you a come-hither look that you wouldn’t have been able to resist even on your best days.

 

“I was wonderin’ when they were gonna serve dessert. I’m starvin’ over here. All skin and bones… minus the skin.” With a rumbling chuckle, he opened his mouth and let a thick red tongue slide across his fangs. You were already shifting your robe up to make it easier to climb, but at the sight of that glowing appendage you suddenly couldn’t get on the table fast enough. Your enthusiasm seemed to amuse him and you heard some more rumbling laughter, though it was quickly muffled as your lower half engulfed him. You could feel the heat of his breath as he let out a heavy sigh, his hands reaching up to grip your thighs and rub on them as he took his sweet time. “Fuckin’ hell, sweetheart. I didn’t know humans could even look this fuckin’ tasty.” You let out a surprised gasp when you felt that tingling hot magic swipe up along your slit, the body beneath you arching and writhing even more than you were. “Fuck, baby… Wait… You already fucked the blueberry, didn’tcha?”

 

“You know him?” Part of you was dying on the inside at the revelation that the monster from before was actually referred to as ‘the blueberry’, though this did raise another question… “Yeah, we um… wait… Why do you know what he tastes like?” There was a long, heavy silence lingering in the air and you could feel a grin slowly spreading across your face… though it disappeared when you let out a startled moan. Your partner decided that, in lieu of actually answering the question, he would rather distract you by shoving the entirety of his tongue into your cream-filled snatch.

 

Not that you were complaining.

 

On the contrary, you were more than happy to voice your approval over his tactics and the sheer hunger with which he tore into you. You gripped his chest, only mildly curious about the sensation of your fingers curling around a heavy set of ribs instead of being limited to a flat surface. You slid your hands further down until you were gripping the very bottom of his ribcage, using it for leverage to push yourself down harder on that ravenous face, even as the action left him bucking up beneath you, his hips giving an eager thrust to the air. After a few minutes it dawned on you that he might actually be struggling to breathe with no way to actually tell you, so with great reluctance you pulled yourself up off his face and shifted your robes to the side so you could see him.

 

The look on his face was blissful but mildly confused and you almost felt bad for denying him even a moment of this pleasure. “Sorry, I just…” Oh fuck, now you were realizing that… he didn’t even have any lungs… but still… safety first! “Still getting used to… the whole monster thing…” You could barely speak with how hard you were breathing, but the look on his face had you quickly catching your breath to finish. “Do I need to like… worry about you not being able to breathe down there or anything?” You tried your best not to look embarrassed, but it was increasingly hard when his face morphed from shock to outright laughter.  _ Asshole _ .

 

“Hahaha, fuck, sweetheart. Naw, you don’t have to- mmph!” Well, you were happy to be an ass right back at him, though he certainly didn’t seem put off by the treatment. His tongue slithered across your clit and right back into your hole, burying itself in like it lived there. It was more than welcome to as far as you were concerned. You tightened your grip on his ribs and heard him growl into your pussy, the vibrations making you completely melt on his face.

 

“Oh, fuuuuuck! That’s…  _ so _ good. P-ple-heeeeease, don’t stop!” Your voice was at least a full octave higher as you ground yourself down desperately, marvelling at the fact that those dangerous looking fangs weren’t tearing you apart. If you had to take a wild guess, this guy had plenty of practice with this and you were happy to reap all the benefits. You felt yourself tighten on his tongue, the rest of your body slowly following suit as you felt your peak coming in close and it was immediately apparent that he’d noticed as well. His hands gripped your thighs almost painfully to keep you right where you were as he doubled his efforts and it was more than enough to send you over the edge. With the mask still on your face you had no way to cover your mouth and quiet your screams, so you could only hope that they were muffled by your disguise as you filled that hungry mouth with your sweet release.

 

While he licked you clean, you took a moment to catch your breath, looking around at the small crowd that had gathered to watch. Welp, so much for the mask muffling any sound. Your attention on the others only lasted a few seconds before you noticed a very prominent red glow in front of you calling your name. You immediately wondered what he’d tasty like… Cherry? Watermelon? Maybe something spicy? You bit your lip as you considered it before lifting up to crawl forwards, only to have the skeleton follow along, still eager to lick every last drop from your spent cunt.

 

“H-hey.” You waited for him to register that you were talking to him, but he didn’t seem to have heard you. Oh sure, the mask works  _ now _ . With a sigh, you reached up to remove it and let it slide off the side of the table before looking back at him again. “Hey, hungry boy.” There was a sound to signal he’d heard you before he actually stopped long enough to peer over your ass, his sockets widening when he saw your unmasked face. “I’m feelin’ a little hungry myself… mind if I grab a snack?” To make your intentions completely clear, you slid one of your hands forward to grab onto the deliciously thick magic he was hiding beneath his robe.

 

The touch caused him to grunt and buck into your hand, a heavy blush spreading across his face as he started to nod. “Y-yeah… help yourself, sweetcheeks. Think of it as your personal all-you-can-eat buffet.” He gave your ass a firm grope before running his tongue over your puffed up lips. It sent a shiver down your spine and with an excited gleam in your eye you turned to your new toy and wasted no time bringing it out to play.

 

Fuuuck, did every magical skeleton dick have to look so delicious? You practically dove onto it, taking half of it into your mouth in one go to suck the glistening pre that had gathered. The sounds of appreciation vibrating against your abused puss just spurred you on and you took more and more each time you bobbed back down. You’d been training for years, but it still took a certain angle for you to be able to fully deep-throat. Luckily for the skeleton beneath you, you just happened to be in that exact angle right now and you planned to take full advantage.

 

The first time you managed to squeeze him past your throat, you could feel him flex in surprise, his mouth finally leaving your dripping sex to release a heavy moan that bordered on another delectable growl. When you pulled back to threw your whole body into it, smacking him in the face with your ass to encourage him to continue. He picked up on your subtle hint quick enough and got back to work, leaving you to concentrate on getting more of him inside of you. It took you a couple of minutes, but eventually you had him completely seated inside your mouth and it seemed to leave him paralyzed.

 

“Holy...shit, sweetheart. I didn’t… I can’t…” You swallowed and he nearly screamed, clutching your hips as he tried to muffle himself against your muff, and continuing to whimper as you flexed your throaty muscles around him. “Fuck… baby… please… god, please… don’t… stop…” His hips stuttered as he tried not to start bucking into your face, but you weren’t about to have him holding back on you. You reached up to grab one of his bony hips, pulling it down just a bit before shoving him back into your throat. “Haaaah, god! Sweetheart… baby… I don’t...w-wanna hurt ya…” You rolled your tear-filled eyes and repeated your earlier example, this time slamming him in harder to drive your point home. “God… dammit… fuck, yeah…” You felt bony fingers curl into your hair, gripping it tightly as he got with the program and started moving his hips on his own. You let your hand drop down to the table below for better balance and gave him full control.

 

He took his sweet time, slowly pumping into you until he was sure you weren’t going to tap out. Your gurgled moans seemed to help him make up his mind and he gave a hard thrust into you that made you gag and drool all over him. When he stilled his hips at your reaction, you couldn’t stop yourself from whining, pushing your mouth further down only to have him yank back up by the hair. “Heh… calm down there, sweetheart… you ain’t the one in control right now.” The low rumble he spoke in had your pussy dripping anew, but you kept your focus on the thick shaft of magic currently resting in your throat. When he started back up, he was quick to start fucking you properly and you couldn’t help the gagging, but this time he didn’t stop. 

 

With every thrust you could hear him grunting and when you felt him beginning to swell, you let out your own needy whine. “R-ready, babydoll?” Your needy whining got louder and that seemed to be enough assent for him to let loose, his final thrusts slamming into your face before he let an almost feral growl rip from him, his cock twitching hard as he filled your throat with his hot magic. You milked him for everything he had, swallowing around his length until he finally released your hair and let his whole body drop back down onto the table.

 

Once your mouth was free, you sucked in a gasp of air, then released it all in a satisfied sigh. When you licked your lips, you couldn’t help that goofy grin as you realized that yes, he did in fact taste like cherries. With a giggle over the fact that so far every skeleton monster was delicious, you slowly turned your body until you were facing your bony partner and let yourself flop down on top of him with your head resting on his clavicle. He let out a grunt from the sudden weight on top of him, but instead of telling you to get the fuck off, he curled an arm around your waist… it didn’t seem like he could move anything else as he panted and slowly recovered from his high.

 

You were vaguely aware of some murmuring around you and when you lifted your head, you saw the crowd from before slowly dispersing while shooting you some curious glances. You lifted a brow, but that was the most response you had the energy for before cuddling back up to the bony body beside you.

 

“You doin’ alright, sweetheart?” The voice caught you off-guard and it took a minute of staring at him in confusion before you finally processed the words and nodded, giving him a satisfied grin as you let your chin rest on his sternum. 

 

“Fan-fucking-tastic, sugar skull.” You lifted a hand and brought out a finger to boop the top of his nasal ridge, his surprise turning into genial chuckles as he shook his head at you.

 

“Y’know, you’re real cute for such a kinky bitch.” Now it was your turn to grin, shoulders shaking with quiet amusement.

 

“Aw, I bet you say that to all the women you throat-fuck.” You felt like a cat on a windowsill, basking in the warmth with zero desire to move, the smile on your face matching your mood even as the skeleton in front of you gave you an appraising look.

 

“Heh. Well, technically you’re not wrong. Can’t say I’ve ever had anyone want me to do that to ‘em before. Definitely somethin’ I wouldn’t mind doin’ again in the future.” A brow bone was raised as he waited for your answer to his implied question, but you simply grinned at him for a long minute. Both brow bones raised when he felt your hand slip into his pocket to leave something in there before finally sitting up on top of him.

 

“Well, we’ll definitely have to get together again sometime. I wouldn’t mind another helping of that cherry filling.” You licked your lips where the taste of it still lingered and shifted to slip off the table in as graceful of a motion as you could muster in that ungainly robe. “‘Til then, sugar skull.” With a wink and a wave, you grabbed your mask and turned back to the crowd, leaving him to rest on the table and continue basking in his afterglow.

 

The party was in full swing and it was a simple task to blend back in with the crowd, moving amongst the many robes and masks without anyone looking twice at you. A few people had decided to forgo their coverings, but personally, you were enjoying the air of mystery. Anyone, or any _ thing _ , could be beneath them… and with anonymity came courage. You’d see it all the time online when someone could simply turn on Anonymous and say whatever they wanted without fear of repercussion. There wasn’t quite  _ that _ level of freedom since rules were put into place to make sure there were no major injuries, both physical and psychological, and it seemed like that had everyone feeling comfortable enough to do all kinds of interesting things.

 

You stopped to watch a couple doing something rather creative with some chains, then moved onto a pet play scene where you started taking a few mental notes. When your gaze shifted, you spotted the most beautiful sight and you were immediately drawn over. An empty table surrounded by various instruments for impact-play that you started rifling through almost reverently.

 

This was it. This was how you wanted to end your night. You’d dreamed of having someone beat your ass black and blue with a cane, or a switch, or whatever they liked, but you’d never had the chance to have this particular desire fulfilled. You were always busy with work and the majority of your clients were tragically vanilla… and the few who weren’t didn’t seem interested in what  _ you _ wanted. This was the perfect opportunity to have that itch scratched and you grabbed a piece of chalk to scribble down your desires.

 

_ ‘Hit me. Safeword: Popsicles’ _

 

With an amused little giggle, you worked your robe up to your waist and bent yourself over the table, getting nice and cozy while the crowd behind you checked out the goods on display. It didn’t take long for the first batter to step up to the plate, groping at your cheeks in appreciation before grabbing a paddle and giving your ass a slap that made it jiggle.

 

“I bet you’re a naughty girl, aren’t you?”

 

_ Pathetic. _

 

You peered over your shoulder, masked face staring at him in silent judgement before he tried to make you talk with another swat to your fleshy backside.

 

“You like that, don’t you? You like it when Daddy smacks your naughty ass, little girl?”

More silently judging stares. He gave it another try and you could tell he put some legitimate effort into it this time.

 

You made a show of yawning behind your mask, bringing a hand up so there was no mistaking the gesture.

 

“Tch. Stuck up bitch.” Well, at least his sulking was more satisfying than that sad excuse for dirty talk. You watched him walk away and gave your ass a little wiggle, enjoying the light sting that lingered from his attempt to “punish” you. With the show you put on it wasn’t long before there was another taker.

 

He was almost as disappointing as the first… and just as annoyed by your indifference.

 

As was the next one.

 

And the next.

 

An hour in and they were all beginning to blur. You were pretty sure there was even a female who tried to go all Dominatrix on you, but the most any of them got from you was an unsatisfied sigh. You could have gotten this performance out of any of your clients… at least then you would have been paid to pretend to enjoy it, but that wasn’t why you were here. You needed something real and you needed it  _ real bad _ .

 

You were half-asleep when you heard a noise behind you and you shifted your head on your arms to look back. A stocky individual was rummaging through the tools without even looking at you. They seemed to be appraising what was on hand, checking the length and rigidity before giving a few practice swings through the air. You could hear the satisfyingly sharp swish of each instrument and your ass perked back up with renewed interest.

 

The figure finally gave your eager derriere a look, their head tipping to the side as they studied it like an artist studies their clay before creating a masterpiece. With a paddle in one hand, they brought the other up to run over the smooth curve of your ass and you found yourself appreciating the gesture as you watched.

 

“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain tolerance?” God these deep, growly voices were going to be the death of you. And… that was actually a very good question, so you gave it some thought before answering.

 

“It depends. If I don’t like what’s happening, I’d say around a five or six before I start getting pissy. But… if I like it, well… There’s really no scale for that. I haven’t found a limit yet. When I’m in the right state of mind the pain is equal to pleasure, so… more pain… more pleasure.” Even just explaining it had you getting breathless and dreamy and you couldn’t help but squirm a little in anticipation.

 

Your partner gave a noncommittal grunt in response before turning his attention back to his fleshy canvas. He ran the simple leather paddle over one cheek before rearing back and giving it a smack that legitimately stung. The pain tingled up your spine and with a shiver you converted it to that delightful spark of pleasure and let the warmth spread through your body before you hummed with appreciation.

 

“Was that… too much?” It was almost adorable how concerned he was that he might have hurt you… and you certainly appreciated the thought. You gave a shake of your head and relaxed against the table, swaying your hips back and forth in a silent plea for more. “Alright, just… tell me if I go to far.” You gave another nod and let your body go still as he smoothed his free hand over the flesh again.

 

The next smack sounded like a crack of thunder and you didn’t realize you’d moved until you felt a soreness in your knuckles from gripping the sides of the table. Your chest heaved from your rapid breathing and when you looked back you could feel his concern, even through the mask.

 

“Are you… alright? You…” You watched as a shiver ran through him, so subtle it was almost imperceivable. “You screamed.” His gruff voice got soft and for a long moment you could only stare at him. You… screamed? Now that he mentioned it, your throat did feel a little raw, even more so than when it was just from having it fucked. The whole thing had been so unexpected that you could only focus on one thing in that moment and you’d chosen to focus on that burning spike of lightning that had shot through your body, leaving trails of tingling pleasure in their wake.

 

“I… yeah. It’s… I’m fine. I’m… great. That…” You could feel yourself slowly melting back onto the table as the shock wore off, leaving you in a wonderful state of bliss. “That was amazing.” You couldn’t keep the dreamy tone out of your voice even if you had wanted to, and your partner didn’t seem to know how to respond. You wondered if he’d been in the same boat as you… floating aimlessly in an ocean of mediocrity, never satisfied with what you could find. Always asking too much and receiving far too little.

 

“A-alright. I’m… going to go again. This… might hurt a bit.” Considering your last licking, you couldn’t help but wonder how much further he could escalate from there. He’d set the bar higher than anyone else thus far, so now it felt like wandering into uncharted territory. With slightly trembling legs, you lifted your butt even higher and he slid his free hand up to the small of your back, holding you steady as he rolled his shoulder and reared back.

 

When he struck both cheeks at once, you weren’t sure if there was a sound coming out of your mouth, but it was certainly opened as if to scream. Before you had time to process what was happening, you felt another crack on the sensitive flesh and this time you knew for sure that it was your scream echoing on the walls. There was no doubt in your mind that you were drawing a crowd, but you were helpless to stop it. Another sharp smack had you crumpling onto the table and you were pretty sure you were crying into the hard surface of your mask.

 

You heard a noise behind you, then felt two warm hands gently rubbing over the tender flesh that felt like it was on fire. With your head cushioned on your arms, you took a few minutes to breathe and collect yourself, trying to steady the shuddering gasps that came with each inhale. Once you calmed down, you noticed those soothing hands were gently massaging around the soreness and you let out another appreciative hum, enjoying the gentle treatment for a minute before finally lifting back up to look at your partner. “Alright… I’m good to keep going… if… you want?”

 

Part of you was afraid you’d push this poor guy too far and end up psychologically scarring him to get your fix, but with the way he was staring at you through the blank expression of the mask, you got the feeling he was far from reaching his own limit as well.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“You didn’t hear me say the safe word, did you?”

 

That seemed to steel his resolve and he gave a soft huff before patting one of your battered cheeks and making you squeak. The reaction made him laugh and you relaxed knowing he at least had a sense of humor… and seemed to be losing some tension as well. He moved over towards the other tools and rummaged through them, not seeming to be able to decide on one.

 

“What do you suggest? I’m still getting used to all this human nonsense. Does this even hurt?” He picked up a caning rod and your questions about ‘human nonsense’ died in your throat as you nodded eagerly at him, looking far too excited for someone who probably wouldn’t be able to sit down in the near future. That too seemed to amuse him and with a rather sinister chuckle, he swiped it through the air and the sound of slicing wind made you whine with want. When he looked at you, you could practically  _ feel _ the grin he wore beneath his mask.

 

“I believe ten strikes should be enough to judge its worth… and since I’ll need to concentrate on hitting you just right, you’re going to count them for me. Understand?” You were pretty sure your eyes were sparkling again as you nodded your assent and braced yourself on the table. “Alright. Here we go.”

 

Even with the warning, you couldn’t have braced yourself enough for this. You were left gasping and trembling, wide eyes staring into the back of your mask as you tried to make sense of the world outside of your own personal pleasure. Nothing else seemed to exist until you heard the only voice that mattered.

 

“Hm… I guess that one didn’t count then. No matter, let’s start from the top, shall we?” Oh fuck. Right. Counting.

 

“On-  _ hahn! _ ” It was too late and you knew it. The bastard did that on purpose… but it was your own fault, you knew. Still, this thing stung like a mother fucker, so before he had a chance to change his mind, you managed to croak out, “One.” Then you took a deep breath and waited for the next one.

 

And waited…

 

And-  _ Crack! _

 

You wailed into the air, sobbing out a weak  _ ‘Two’ _ before trying to catch your breath. ‘Three’ came out with a scream, ‘Four’ a whine and the rest began to blend together. Eventually, you must have made it to the end, because when reality began to sink in around you there was a gentle gloved hand rubbing over the searing pain along your ass and a masked face close to yours.

 

“You did splendidly. Are you still with me?” Was this the same guy? His voice sounded so much more gentle than you remember, but… you were pretty sure your bain had turned to mush around stroke seven. Once you remembered he’d asked a question, you gave him a nod and tried to find your voice.

 

“Yes… S’...good.” Well, it was a valid attempt and he seemed pleased enough, giving one of your bruised cheeks a gentle squeeze that made you whine. Fuck, why did it feel so good?

 

“Good. I’m going to switch back to the paddle and… try something a little different. Give your buttocks a moment of reprieve.” You couldn’t help but giggle. He talked funny. Really, everything suddenly seemed very amusing and you could feel your shoulders shake with gentle laughter. From the corner of your eye you could see the robed figure tilting his head to the side at you, but that only made you laugh more. He shook his head and grabbed a more slender paddle than the one before, giving it a look before bringing it behind you and watching your reaction.

 

There was a wet slap that dried up your laughter and had your legs spreading of their own free will. Did he just-?

 

“Too much?” You stared at him like you couldn’t understand what he meant before fervently shaking your head at the mere thought.

 

“No! Fuck, please…  _ more _ .” You spread your legs a little wider and curled your upper half on the table, anticipating the next strike. He watched you, gauging your reaction before he drew back to deliver another hard smack against your already overly sensitive pussy lips. You didn’t even try to hold back your screams and they only seemed to spur him on as one blow after another landed squarely on that sensitive patch of flesh. Even when you pulled your body away onto the table, he simply guided you back into position and hit that perfect spot again.

 

When the sharp pain finally stopped, you could feel every nerve in your abused pussy throbbing, the sensitivity making you jump when you felt the gentle stroking of gloved fingers on your undoubtedly bruising lips. “Very good.” His voice was a gentle purr that immediately put you at ease and made you feel like you’d accomplished something. “Now, brace yourself. This next part is going to hurt. A lot.” With the way he said those words, you were far too focused on his tone of voice to properly prepare yourself, even missing the way he slipped his fingers into the wetness of your folds to spread them wide open.

 

The sharp pain against your engorged clit, had you crumpling off the table, screaming and sobbing as you left an absolute lake of your release on the floor beneath you. The only reason you weren’t curled up in the middle of it was the surprisingly strong arm around your waist holding you up. You let your body remain limp in his hold as it continued to convulse, every slight movement making your clit burn and sending a whole new wave of pain through you.

 

It took a while to realize you were back on the table and even longer to realize there were voices speaking behind you.  _ Multiple _ voices.

 

“-supposed to  _ fuck _ ‘em, not  _ break _ ‘em. Fuck, bro, are you  _ tryin’ _ to get us kicked out of here?”

 

“W-we were… just  _ playing _ . She said she was  _ fine _ . She never said the safe word!” He sounded so angry and… upset. Fuck, had you let it go too far? You gasped as you moved and whined when you felt your clit throb from even the slightest shift in position… but you needed to look back. You need to reassure him.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Man, she looks like one of those beat up bitches on the crime shows you’re always watchin’. How the fuck could you think anyone was into  _ this _ ?”

 

“H-hey…” That stung a little… not as much as your ass did right now, but still. Ouch. This was your kink he was talking about.

 

“Not  _ everyone _ just wants to be  _ fucked  _ like some mindless animal, brother.  _ This _ … isn’t about that.”

 

“Yeah, well… pretty sure she woulda enjoyed a good dickin’ instead of this fucked up shit.”

 

“Hey, asshole!” You’d finally gotten fed up with the mask muffling your voice and tore it off, looking at the other two with as much of a glare as your dazed self could muster… though it faltered when you realized the taller figure wasn’t wearing a mask… and was in fact another skeleton. Which meant…

 

“H-human! You are  _ supposed _ to be wearing your mask!” He averted his gaze from your bare face as if  _ it  _ were the lewdest thing on display right now.

 

“Well… you guys couldn’t hear me with it on, so…” You turned your attention on the lanky monster shooting an amused smirk your way… Wait, had they said they were…  _ brothers _ ? This was one hell of a way to spend some quality sibling time together… but, who were you to judge, right? Which reminded you… “First of all, this is a kinkshame-free zone. If you don’t like what you see, move along to something you  _ do _ enjoy, alright? And second…” You lost the hard edge from your voice, the words coming out sounding downright enamored. “There is zero pressure for you to fuck me, sweety.” You watched as some of the tension left the shorter brother’s shoulders. “But… if you did feel the desire, well… I’m all yours.” The coo of your voice sent a shiver down his spine and you watched his whole body go rigid. After a few beats of silence, the taller brother moved closer with an interested glint in his eye.

 

“Well, if  _ you’re _ not gonna fuck her, I-” His words were cut off as he was yanked down eye-level with his brother, the sight almost comical with how much he had to bend over.

 

“ _ I will fucking dust you. _ ” The vicious tone caught you by surprise and your eyes went wide while your thighs squeezed together, another tingle running up your spine. To your surprise, the lanky asshole simply laughed it off, snaking an arm around the short monster’s shoulders so he could whisper something against his skull. Even with the mask on, you could see a deep purple glow seeping out along the edges. “ _ Fuck off _ , you degenerate!” He kicked his brother in the shin, making him fall and dramatically hold his injury while rolling on the ground before a few more kicks motivated him to move along.

 

While they were working their family issues, you tried to finally lift up into a sitting position and while you could ignore the throbbing of your pussy, the sting when you attempted to put some weight on your ass was too much. You hissed in pain and in a fraction of a second the monster that had put you in such a state was by your side, easing you back over onto your belly.

 

“We… should get you healed up. I know someone who is… very good at green magic.” He was still having a hard time looking at your face, but his hands were making you feel amazing. He was rubbing and massaging at all the right places and you wondered how a skeleton could know this much about human anatomy.

 

“So, does… that mean we’re done?” It was impossible to hide the disappointment in your tone… Sure, you knew he was right and it was probably best to end things while you still had an ass to sit on, but…

 

“You...can’t  _ possibly _ want more?” You wished you could see just how flabbergasted he must look right now and before you could stop yourself, you had a hand stretched out towards his mask. The moment your fingers made contact, his hand was wrapping tight around your wrist to stop you.

 

“D-don’t…” He sounded… almost frightened.

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s… easier this way…” He was back to not being able to look at your face and you let out a soft sigh. “With the mask it doesn’t feel… real. Like… I’m not actually hurting someone.”

 

“But… don’t you want to?” There was a confused sounding grunt hat you supposed was a question. “Hurt someone, I mean. An outlet to channel some anger and frustration onto?” Well, at least he was looking at you now, though the silent stare was making you feel a little squirmy.

 

“I…” He took a deep breath before letting it out with a heavy reply. “Yes. I do… but I  _ can’t _ . I can’t... _ hurt _ people out here. There’s no  _ reason _ to. Nobody’s trying to kill me, so I have no reason to fight anymore. If I was to hurt someone simply because I was angry it would… it…” He let out a frustrated groan and hugged his arms tightly over his ribs as he looked away.

 

“It… would make me feel good?” Your voice had gone almost as soft as his and you weren’t sure if he heard you at first, but slowly he lifted his head to look at you and you could see a soft purple light through one of the eye holes in the mask. “You want a reason… well, I’m giving you one. It might not be the reason you’re used to, but… so long as you don’t kill or maim me, I think I can handle whatever you feel the need to dish out.” You watched him with a soft smile on your face, fighting the urge to reach out again to try and snatch away his mask. A part of you was dying to know what he looked like now.

 

With a deep inhale, he finally nodded and squared his shoulders before walking behind you without a word. You watched with curiosity as he turned his attention to the small variety of floggers and whips and picked out a dragon tail whip that looked absolutely vicious. You couldn’t stop the low whine from escaping your throat and you noticed him turn his head ever so slightly towards you before quickly returning it to his instrument of choice. It was almost artistic, the way he made the leather dance through the air, before it quickly changed direction and let out a snap that caused you to yelp and it hadn’t even hit you yet.

 

At least you had him laughing again. He finally turned his attention towards you and tipped his head to the side in a silent question, met with silent but very enthusiastic nodding. He shook his head at you and took a deep breath… which had you curious since the face-sitting guy said he didn’t need to worry about breathing and they were supposedly the same-... Your thoughts came to a screeching halt when you noticed him winding the whip back and you quickly prepared yourself for what was to come.

 

“You know, I’m fairly certain I told you…” His voice took you out of your zone, which only made you scream louder when you felt the tip of the tail bite into you. “You are  _ supposed _ to be wearing your mask.” With the way your body was shaking, you weren’t sure if you could put it on even if you wanted to. All you could do was look over your shoulder with tears streaming down your face and while the sight seemed to give him pause, you couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

 

“So… you choose disobedience then?” You answered with a soft whine and curled your body further on the table, but this only seemed to excite him if the low rumble of a growl was any indication. “Very well then… let the world see what a shameless painslut my little whore is.” You weren’t the biggest fan of dirty talk, but… this felt incredibly different. It certainly helped that you didn’t have time to fully comprehend what he was saying before another snap of the whip had you screaming for him once more. It was amazing how a material that was soft enough to wear could feel like the blade of a knife when used correctly and this guy seemed to know  _ exactly _ what he was doing.

 

“Please…  _ more _ …” Fuck, you didn’t even know how you could  _ want _ more, but you found your body was writhing on the table and your thighs squeezed against each other as warm stickiness dribbled down them. A hand came up to grip one of your aching cheeks and you whimpered, squirming in his grasp as he squeezed harder.

 

“What are you?” Wh-what? Your brain was slow to process anything that wasn’t pain or pleasure and even those were impossible to tell apart. What  _ were _ you? You were nothing but a fleshy puddle of bliss on the table and…  _ oh. _ He wanted you… to say…

 

“I’m… a little whore.” Your whole body was trembling, but you tensed up when you felt him smack a hand against your ass and squeeze harder.

 

“ _ Whose _ little whore?” Oh! Oh… fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. You hated this game. Hated it. Hated it! It was one that so many people had tried to play with you. To bend you to their will and break you. It had always been so easy to roll your eyes and walk away. There was always another customer who could suit your needs without getting demanding… but this was different. You weren’t being paid to enjoy yourself and you were so far gone that words were slipping from your lips before you could even think about it.

 

“Yours. All yours. Please…  _ please _ give me more. I want it. I want  _ all  _ of it.” Your body squirmed on the table as you pushed your ass harder into his hand, whimpering at the bloom of pain it created. A shiver ran down your spine when you heard a possessive growl behind you and instead of the crack of a whip, you felt something warm and wet gliding up your thigh and over your dripping sex. You couldn’t stop yourself from further presenting yourself as he licked you clean, his growling almost continuous until he moved up to your ass, spreading your cheeks before pressing his fangs against the tender flesh.

 

Wait… fangs?

 

Your mind kicked into gear just in time for you to turn and watch and he sank those sharp teeth into the flesh of your ass and you were instantly screaming and sobbing, the tears blurring your vision and making it impossible to see his face. Your breath was ragged as you felt him glide his tongue over the fresh wound, licking it clean before his low voice came out in a growl.

 

“Why does my little whore taste like someone else? Has she been fucking around with anyone who would have her?” You… he… wasn’t entirely wrong, but… dammit, that was why you came here! You were free to fuck whoever you wanted! “That’s alright…” Oh. Okay, then. You took a deep, shuddering breath as you felt him suddenly looming over your body, his face burying into your neck and making you hum happily at the gesture. “I’ll just have to make sure you only taste like  _ me _ before you leave.” The rumbling whisper against your flesh had you letting out an involuntary moan and you pressed your ass up against him, shivering when you felt the hard throb of magic press back between your cheeks. You wanted that magic inside of you  _ so _ bad… no, you  _ needed _ it inside of you.

 

“Please… oh fuck, please… fuck me… claim me… make me  _ yours _ .” Apparently, he was just as desperate as you were at this point and your words seemed to break the bit of control he was holding onto. You didn’t even flinch when your robe was ripped away from your shoulders and you felt the familiar tingle of magic against your aching pussy. Your ears were ringing from the sound of your own scream as he bit down hard on your shoulder and thrust inside of you in one smooth motion and he stayed latched on as he slowly pumped himself in and out, a deep growl that never seemed to end rumbling heavily in his chest and vibrating against your back.

 

A shiver ran through you when you felt that warm tongue cleaning your wound, his panting breath rustling against the hair around your ear as he whispered. “I never thought… I’d find anyone worthy to take my magic like this… You’re the only one… who can take it…” If you weren’t so drunk on cum and pain right now, you might have panicked at his words and a little voice in the back of your mind was telling you that you needed to stop  _ immediately _ … but it was impossible to hear over the staticy white noise that had become your ability to think. Instead of pulling away, you turned to face him, certain that your face looked as drunk as you felt when you leaned in to kiss him, only to have him pull away with a surprised expression on his face.

 

His face…

 

You gathered what little active thought process you had left to really look at him. His face was round and soft-looking… he actually looked a lot like the face-sitting guy, but… there was more scarring and his eyes were so different. Two sets of triangles in a pattern that looked like… was that the  _ triforce symbol _ ? There was  _ no way _ this guy was that much of a hardcore Zelda fan, right? Both sets looked so different and you found yourself staring into them as you moaned so sweetly at the deep thrusts that slowly filled you up. You were fairly certain you would never get tired of seeing a skeleton blush and this one was such a pretty shade of purple. You couldn’t help but lean in again and this time you made contact, your lips tingling where they met those sharp fangs and you let out a happy hum that made his hips go still.

 

A moment later, you were gasping and feeling the burn of tears in your eyes as your head was roughly jerked back by the firm grip he’d taken on your hair. “Who gave you permission to look at me, slut?” His voice was a growl against your ear and part of you wanted to be offended, but that part kept its mouth shut as your face was pressed into the table, pinning you there as he started fucking you without mercy. You screamed as he dug the thumb of his free hand into the still throbbing wound he’d left on your ass, pressing against a puncture that made it burn anew.

 

The inside of your head felt like the static of an out of tune channel on tv. Like the confined silence of a long elevator ride alone. But you didn’t feel alone. You felt more connected and alive than you had in so long you couldn’t remember. You could feel him beginning to swell inside of you and you silently begged for it. You needed him to fill you up until you burst. You wanted every drop of what he had to offer.

 

“You really want it that bad, hm?” Oh. Maybe you hadn’t been as silent about it as you thought, but the way he growled those words in your ear made any potential embarrassment worth it.

 

“Please… fuck… I  _ need _ it!” Your desperate pleas did not go unanswered and soon enough an arm was wrapping beneath your chest to grasp the shoulder he’d marked, fingers digging into the bloody flesh as he started a brutal pace. With a yank of your hair, he had you sobbing again, but you weren’t sure if it was from the pain or pleasure of it all. All you knew is you were sent screaming over the edge and quickly followed by your lover, thick magic flooding into you and filling what little space you had left… and thensome.

 

The whole world seemed to stand still as he laid on top of you, carefully disentangling his fingers from your hair and gently running his fangs over the mark he’d left on you. You were vaguely aware of distant applause… that might have seemed more distant than it actually was due to your current state of blissed out drunkenness. But in that moment all that mattered, all that existed, was the gentle rubbing of those hands on your body and the eventual shift of weight as he pulled himself up, though he kept himself tightly buried inside of your twitching snatch.

 

“Are you alright?” That gentle tone of voice was back and it was making you feel all warm and tingly inside… though that could also be the large number of bruises and bites he’d left on your body. Regardless, you let out a happy sigh and nodded, turning your face to see his mere inches from your own. As you studied his face, you could see him doing the same with yours until a soft blush overtook him and he tried to hide it by kissing along your shoulder. “You are  _ amazing _ … and I can’t even begin to tell you how  _ exquisite _ you look right now.” It was your turn to start blushing and you hid your face in your arms as you whined. You weren’t sure what kind of magic he was using on you, but it must have been powerful if it had you reacting to compliments like this. “We really do need to get you patched up, though… The humans are beginning to look concerned for your well-being.”

 

Even if he was right, you still whined and protested as he started to pull himself free of you, the muscles of your pussy clamping down in an attempt to keep him plugged inside. Once he managed to wrench himself free, you felt a small amount of fluid gush down your thighs and you were sure remembered there being more… maybe it had been absorbed or went to fill the water-balloon that your womb had turned into. You were pretty sure you’d be leaking magic for days and you couldn’t say the thought was an unpleasant one. With a weary groan, you pulled yourself off the table and onto your feet, clutching the robe around your arms and swaying a bit from the sudden change in position. Your new favorite monster was there to wrap an arm around your waist to keep you steady and you returned the favor by slipping an arm around his shoulders to support some of your weight.

 

Together you walked the floor, letting him search for his healer while you took stock of who all was left, wondering how long you had been on the table when you noticed how much more sparse the crowd seemed to have gotten. Most of those left were beginning to clean up and break down the various equipment and your eyes lingered fondly on a curtained booth that was being dismantled. You pouted at the thought that you never even got to see the face of the monsters who had started this whole sordid affair.

 

“Ah, Papyrus, there you are!” You brought your attention back around and smiled at the new skeleton in front of you, marvelling at how tall he was and… how strangely familiar. There was a slight tingling in your chest as he smiled at you… though the warmth in it began to fade when he took in your appearance.

 

“Stars, Blackberry, what  _ happened _ ?” Oh. Oh, shit. You  _ knew _ that voice. Your face began to warm, but you couldn’t help the goofy grin that started curling on your face.

 

“I had an  _ amazing _ night tonight, that’s what happened.” You felt the skeleton in your arm relax a bit, while the tall one in front of you seemed to come to the same realization you had, his sockets going comically wide for a split second before he too was grinning. “I assure you, Blackberry here didn’t do anything I didn’t ask him to.”

 

“Hmmm, I don’t remember much asking. Plenty of begging, though.” He chortled as you shoved him in annoyance, though you didn’t let him fall past your arm. Papyrus watched the two of you with his head tipped to the side, looking like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. “Either way… I was hoping you could… patch her up a bit? We, er… might have overdone it a little?” You tipped your own head to the side, stretching the skin around the fang marks in your shoulder and making yourself wince.

 

Papyrus gave an exasperated sigh before reaching out for you. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” You felt the hand at your waist tighten for a few moments before releasing you, and when you looked over at him he didn’t look too happy about it. It was nothing compared to how he looked when you turned around and let your robe fall to the floor so the tall skeleton behind you could assess the damage.

 

“H-human! What are you doing?!” He grabbed the robe and brought it up to shield you from view, glaring at anyone who dared look your way while you were in such a vulnerable state. You just chuckled and shook your head, reaching out a hand to stroke along his cheek in a way that had his whole face lighting up in that pretty purple. You couldn’t help yourself. He was too adorable and it contrasted so much to what you’d seen from him earlier.

 

Your thoughts were brought back to the present when you felt a warm tingling along your back, the touch of bony fingertips gliding down your spine making you shiver. When they rested on the curve of your ass you whimpered and heard a soft growl from the monster in front of you. You watched him as he seemed to struggle with some violent possessiveness and the need to have you healed up from the damage he’d caused. In an effort to soothe his rage and make your injuries more easily accessible, you leaned over and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, catching him by surprise when you leaned in to steal another kiss.

 

Instead of pulling away this time, he let out a shaky breath and returned it, even going so far as to cup your cheek with one gloved hand as he parted his fangs and let a soft purple tongue flick out curiously. You eagerly brought your own out to play, moaning softly against him as you let yourself enjoy the feel of the tingling magic in your mouth along with the warmth emanating from behind. You let your hips sway in the taller skeleton’s grasp and you could heard him whine quietly at the teasing before giving your ass a firm grope… and it didn’t feel nearly as sore as before.

 

“Th-there you go! Good as new! Now, if you’ll excuse me…” He turned to leave, but was stopped when he felt your hand wrap around his wrist. Black was growling dangerously behind you as you turned to face the taller skeleton with a smile, tipping your head to the side again to put your mark on display.

 

“You missed a spot.” The growling skeleton went eerily silent and Papyrus glanced back at him before turning his attention to you, his hand coming up to gently run along the wound.

 

“R-right. Silly me. How could I have… m-missed something like that?” His voice stuttered as he felt one of your hands slide down along his arm and place something in the palm of his free hand. You let out a happy hum as the stinging pain turned to a gentle throb, then to nothing at all in no time. A shiver ran down your spine at the sudden relief from all your aches and pains.

 

“Thank you, sweety.” You grinned up at him, giggling when his cheekbones turned the same orange you remembered from earlier. “I hope our paths cross again in the future.” With a wink that had him blushing even brighter, you sent him on his way and turned to pull on your robe before slipping your arms around one of Blackberry’s. There was a sullen look on his face that had you frowning and when you tried to catch his eye he turned away. “What is it?”

 

“You… were flirting with him, weren’t you?” He looked over at you through narrowed sockets and you let out a heavy sigh, but before you could say anything his voice came out in a soft growl. “That’s… That’s not it. I… marked you and… you had him heal it up. I thought…” When his shoulders started hunching, you pulled him closer and nuzzled your face against his the one closest to you.

 

“Hey, I didn’t know. I’ve never had anyone try to leave something like that before and… well, open wounds on humans usually don’t end well. Infections and all that.” The confused look on his face made you smirk as you led him towards the front of the venue. “If you want to leave something more permanent, then next time we’ll have the proper supplies on hand to make sure it doesn’t get gross, alright?”

 

“N-... next time?” The soft purple blush was creeping up his face again as you stopped near the front desk and the dressing rooms where your stuff was stashed away. “You… want to…?” He looked at you for clarification and you let him go with a grin.

 

“Assuming you can afford me of course.” With a flick of your wrist you produced the same card you’d slipped to your previous partners. It had your name and number along with the title ‘Professional Companion’ written across it in glittering gold lettering. He stared at the card until your sudden closeness drew his attention away. You pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered against his skull. “I hope you call me, sweety. I had an amazing time with you.” With a final wink, you hugged the rumpled robe against your front and turned to head for the changing rooms.

 

Meanwhile, Blackberry was left stunned as he looked between you and the card. “You-...You’re telling me you’re an  _ actual whore? _ ” You simply turned your head to look over your shoulder, giving him a sly grin as he watched you disappear around a corner. He went to slip the card into the pocket of his robe, only to realize there weren’t any… which raised yet another question. “Wait,  _ where were you keeping this?! _ ”

  
  



	2. Let's Play, Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Begging | Medical play | Watersports
> 
> Featured skele: Dr. W.D. Gaster
> 
> You get examined by a certain mysterious doctor. Results may vary.

Apparently with the Underground having been such a small place, the monsters had formed a rather tight-knit community and word of your…  _ special _ tastes had spread like wildfire. You had a pretty good idea which of your consorts had leaked your information, but you were far from complaining. You’d already had several monsters contact you out of curiosity, but so far only one had set up an actual meeting. Even if his request was something you didn’t have on your own personal kink list, you weren’t one to shy away from a new experience just because it seemed strange.

 

Which is why you currently found yourself completely naked on an examination table with your heels propped up in some metal stirrups.

 

Instead of feeling nervous, as you were sure most women would, you actually felt rather relaxed. Even if it wasn’t your kink, it was still a familiar environment since you liked you have yourself checked every few months for obvious reasons. Even with all safety precautions in place, it was better safe than sorry.

 

After a few minutes passed with no sign of your client, you started getting cozy on the bed, taking full advantage of the cushy medical pillow that had been laid out under the familiar crinkly paper meant to keep everything tidy. You’d had a couple of experiences that had shown you just how necessary that paper really was, given your propensity to bleed when anyone was even a little rough on your lady bits outside of the bedroom. You wondered if you would bleed this time and just the thought of it made you shiver.

 

The sound of a door opening nearby pulled you from your thoughts and you turned to see a tall figure in a lab coat enter the room, looking over a chart before he set it on the counter nearby. When he finally did look at you, you weren’t quite sure what to make of him. Was… he another skeleton monster? Sure, he had that white, bony color to him, but he also didn’t look nearly as… skeletal. Perhaps something in-between human and skeleton? Considering some of the other monsters you’d seen, his appearance really shouldn’t have surprised you, but you were an insatiably curious creature…

 

“Well, now. This  _ is _ exciting.” His voice was practically monotone for the statement. “I’ve been rather curious about human anatomy lately and you really can only learn so much from books and medical papers.” You watched as he inspected every inch of you that was on display and took the opportunity to study his face some more. He was handsome, there was no denying that, even with the cracks that ran above one socket and below the other. If you ever got to a more personal level with him, you’d have to ask about that.

 

“So long as you don’t plan on cutting me open to see how things work. I know that was all the rage back in the good old days, but I just don’t have the guts to go that extreme.” You watched as he opened his mouth to say something, then shut it as he seemed to process something else.

 

“...Humans really did that to each other?” He lifted a brow and you were back to contemplating whether or not he was skeletal in nature until he simply shook his head and waved it off. “Your species is a highly unusual and violent lot. I don’t know why I was even surprised.” That’s what he sounded like when surprised? You bet he was a hit at parties.

 

“Yep, we’re an interesting bunch. Speaking of, what  _ do _ you have planned for me, Doctor? Some poking? Some prodding? Maybe a transvaginal protein shot?” You gave him a suggestive look that bordered on comical and there was absolutely no change to his expression. There was a weird noise in the back of your throat as you fought back the urge to laugh about his stoicism in the face of your terrible porno humor.

 

“Perhaps I’m not the only one in need of some education today?” You opened your mouth to retort, but… that actually wasn’t a bad idea, so you shut it up and gave a slight shrug of assent. “Firstly, unlike you biological creatures, monsters don’t  _ have _ proteins to worry about, so a shot of magic would be a more appropriate euphemism. Or a perhaps a ‘magic missile’ if you’re going for outright humor.” It hurt how hard you were holding back your laughter now. How could he say these things without once breaking that stone faced mask? Maybe it  _ was _ a mask! If so, then that was a completely unfair advantage and you’d have to demand a do-over.

 

“You haven’t been reading Dungeons and Dragons manuals for actual research, have you?”

 

“Why not? It seems to contain some of the most comprehensive knowledge of monsters that humans keep up to date. Much of it is nonsense, but it is nostalgic to see some of the details that have transcended the years.” You could hear a touch of said nostalgia in his voice and you felt yourself further relaxing at the realization that he did in fact have emotions. That relaxation lasted all of two seconds before the snap of a latex glove brought your awareness back to the stirrups putting your most intimate regions on display.

 

The fact that you’d had an almost normal conversation while in this position said a lot about you.

 

“I’m going to start with a routine physical examination, then move on to some scans. Depending on the results, I may collect some of your fluids for further testing. With your permission of course?” He raised his brows and you gave a shrug and a nod. You generally had plenty of fluids to spare, especially for science!

 

“You paid good money for this, so you’re welcome to whatever fluids you like. Within reason, of course.” You certainly didn’t want a little miscommunication to end up with you bled out and dumped in an alleyway somewhere. “And just like I tell my human doctors, I like to be informed of what you’re about to do so I can prepare myself. Can you do that for me?” He gave you a long stare before nodding and beginning a slow pace around the table.

 

It was strange how relaxed you felt as he prodded around your body in such a professional manner, never once leaving you guessing to what he was going to do next. With that detached tone of voice and the way he kept pausing to scribble notes on his clipboard, you could almost believe this was just a routine exam… but then he grabbed a tube of lubricant and you couldn’t hide the excited sparkle in your eyes.

 

“For this next part I’m going to examine your sexual organs and I want you to tell me if you experience any major discomfort.” Without any further fanfare he slipped two fingers inside your already self-lubricated entrance, causing you to gasp in surprise even with his warnings. His free hand pressed against your belly as he pushed further in, feeling along your walls and not even sparing your face a glance as he worked. It only took a moment for you to figure out exactly what he was looking for and you gasped again as he pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of you. “Ah, there it is. I can see why you humans describe it as a ‘spongy walnut’. The surface texture does give that impression.”

 

“Y-yep. That’ssss my g-spot, alright.” Fuck, what was he doing to it? You could feel your whole body twitching a bit at the sensation and he was barely moving anything.

 

“Hmmm…” It seemed he wasn’t keen on bantering with you, but you found you didn’t mind too much when he rolled his fingers in a way that caused you to grip the sides of the table. “I must admit, I do find it flattering that you humans named an erogenous zone after me. It makes sense though, since many monsters deny _my_ existence as well.”

 

With your eyes rolling into the back of your head it took you a minute to fully process what he’d said… and even longer to realize he might have actually made a joke. You stilled yourself long enough to stare at him discerningly and after a minute he tipped his head enough to actually look you in the eye, that neutral face finally breaking as the corner of his mouth curled in an almost imperceptible smirk. “Did...did you ju- _ HAH! _ ” Your body arched off the table as he pressed against your spot and brought his thumb up to your clitoris, rubbing them both in tandem as you writhed in pleasure. Your walls were just beginning to clench around him when he relieved the pressure and you started throwing an internal hissy fit full of expletives.

 

“Now, now. Keep talking like that and I might just choose to exam elsewhere.”  _ Fuck _ . You really needed to work on keeping your internal monologues to yourself. A soft whine escaped you when he withdrew his fingers, curiously examining the sticky residue on his fingers before pausing in such a sudden and rigid way that you couldn’t stop the question from coming out of your mouth.

 

“Wh-what is it?” Your voice brought him out of his thoughts and he almost seemed surprised by your presence, but he brushed it off quickly enough as he started removing his gloves.

 

“Nothing to be alarmed about. You’ve had relations with a few other monsters recently, haven’t you?” You could feel your cheeks heating up, but you still tipped your head curiously and nodded. “How long ago was this?”

 

“Ummm… about a week ago? Why?” He waved off your question and you let out a huff, but he was too busy pulling over some sort of machine to notice. Once he was satisfied with its placement, he lifted up an interesting looking wired wand that connected to the contraption and slid what looked like a condom over it. He squeezed a bit of probably unnecessary lubrication on it and slipped it against your entrance, teasing around your clitoris before finally slipping it in. It was more filling than his fingers and brushed against your already sensitive g-spot before pressing in further. The doctor stared at a monitor while his free hand pressed your belly, the wand wiggling this way and that as he seemed to try and get every angle.

 

“This is simply scanning your body for active magic. There was residue left in your natural lubrication and since your last interaction with magic was so long ago, I just wanted to see why.” Oh. Shit. Now  _ you _ really wanted to know, too. “Hmmm…” After a minute of silence after that, you sincerely wanted to grab him and shake some answers out of him. Before you actually got that far though, he finally spoke back up. “Your body seems content to simply host the magic inside of itself. Monster magic relies heavily upon intent from the individual wielding it, whether it’s in a fight, a display of bullets, or even in intimate acts. It would seem you simply enjoy having it inside of you.” The smile on his face when he finally looked at you was downright coy and should definitely be made illegal. Your whole body was heating up at the implications, especially since there was no way you could deny them. You really  _ did _ enjoy having that magic in you.

 

“S-so… what does this mean? Can I… use magic now or something?” Please,  _ pleeeease _ . Say yes.

 

“No.”  _ Dammit _ . “Not exactly.” Oh? “This is… admittedly uncharted territory. With monsters this situation would be a bit more straightforward. They would either absorb the magic into their own, expel it, or incubate it. With humans, it’s all still very new. Maybe you  _ could _ find a way to make the magic your own, though I highly doubt it would look the same as a monster’s. I am a bit curious, though… Would you mind if I examined deeper inside?”

 

That’s what  _ he _ said. “Go for it. Just don’t keep me in the dark if you see something interesting, alright?” He simply hummed in response and you sighed, feeling like you were going to regret this choice, but your curiosity always won in the end. He made quick work of removing the wand and cleaning his equipment before pulling out a more familiar instrument. Metal Satan itself… a speculum. A heavier sigh escaped you and you scooted your butt further down as you accepted your fate. At least you were back in semi-familiar territory.

 

You barely flinched as he inserted the instrument and spread you wide open, taking a seat on a rolling stool to make his job a little easier when he grabbed another weird-looking wand from the machine, this one more slender and not warranting any sort of protective covering before it was slipped inside. Once more the Doctor’s eyes were glued to the screen as the metal contraption worked its way in, only pausing when it came to your cervix and you gasped and gripped the sides of the table again as it worked its way past there as well.

 

“Fuuuuck.” That sounded entirely too much like a moan for your own comfort and when you looked at the doctor, he was watching you with a lifted brow. “I’m...fine. Just… tell me what’s going on in there, doc.” With that he turned his attention back to the monitors, studying them closely without saying a word.

 

“Hmmm…” Alright. Now you were  _ seriously _ considering kicking him in his stupid quiet head.

 

“I swear to god, Dr. Gaster, if you make that sound one more time-”

 

“Is that _really_ how you want to address someone who has you in such a vulnerable position?” You glared at him, but it only made him smile in return. “You’re fine. It looks like there’s a few different sources of magic swirling around in there, but they don’t seem to be doing any harm.” You didn’t even know how tense you were until it started melting away and not even the removal of the weird magic camera could bring you out of your state of relief. “Now that that’s over, what do you say we move onto more… intimate experimentation?” Fuck, he was making that stupid sexy face again and it was suddenly impossible to feel annoyed about his earlier behavior.

 

“Fiiiine, just… Can I… go use the lady’s room first? You  _ do _ have a bathroom here, right?” It never failed that you had to pee the moment you were done with these sorts of exams. It wasn’t much different from sex, honestly and your body was simply trained to the habit by now… but the look on the doctor’s face was beginning to make you regret even asking.

 

“Hmmm…” This asshole. “Actually…” Don’t fucking do it. “I think I’d like to continue with our experimentation without interruption. So, if you need to relieve yourself, feel free to do so… you’re just not permitted to leave that table.”  _ Fucking goddamn piece of _ ...wait, were you saying that out loud? He wasn’t reprimanding you, so you must have kept it in this time… and speaking of keeping it in… You couldn't help but squirm on the table. You knew people had a kink for this sort of thing, but you’d never had to deal with it in person. Theoretically you were fine with the idea of experimenting with it if your partner was into it, but with him watching you, you were finding it impossible to just let go. When you shook your head at him, he simply grinned and moved between your legs.

 

“I...can’t.” You couldn’t look him in the face, even when he let his hands slide up and down your body… though you couldn’t ignore it when he seemed to know  _ exactly _ where your bladder was and gave it a gentle press. Your half gasp, half-scream echoed on the walls, but you managed to keep from pissing yourself. ...Mostly.

 

“Well now, you  _ are _ a willful one, aren’t you?” He loomed over you as he took advantage of the built in steps on the table, one hand coming to rest by your head as the other stroked back down between your legs, toying with your lips before slipping two fingers inside once again. “No matter. I’m sure we can still have plenty of fun while you hold in your excess fluids.” This asshole.

 

“You’re… a bit of a sadist, aren’t you?” Fuck, why was it so hard to breathe right now? He gave you a look as if to say ‘Who, me?’... then he smirked and pressed his fingers back up against that damned sensitive spongy walnut, rolling his fingertips around it just right and you could feel wetness leaking out of you, but you honestly weren’t sure if it was piss or cum.

 

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing I found myself a little masochist who gets off on these sorts of things, hm?” You were beginning to regret those detailed e-mails you’d exchanged with him. “Don’t worry, my dear. I’ll make sure I’m not the only one enjoying myself tonight.” When he slipped his fingers back out, you weren’t sure if you were relieved or upset as the pressure lessened and you had a moment to regain your composure. You heard the tell-tale sound of a zipper coming undone and when you looked down you couldn’t help but let out a needy whine.

 

The dripping cock before you was such a deep shade of purple it almost seemed black, but the edges glowed in such a familiar way that you found yourself scooting a little closer to it despite your current predicament.

 

“Oh? Are you sure you want this? Aren’t you worried that more pressure in your abdominal region might lead to… an accident?” He paused, silently gloating as he watched your internal struggle between need and pride. “I’d  _ so _ hate to put you in any sort of humiliating situation.” Even as he said it, he was leaning down closer to you and teasing the tip of his magic against your soaking wet slit, causing you to whine even louder than before. When his mouth met your neck and you felt a mixture of tongue and fang teasing your flesh, you finally broke.

 

“I want it.  _ Please _ . Please fuck me, Doctor, I can’t stand it anymore!” The hairs on your neck stood on end when you heard a quiet growl rumble into your skin and for once he didn’t leave you waiting. When he pressed himself inside, you knew you weren’t going to make it. You were already leaking just to relieve the pressure from having him stretch you out and you knew when he started thrusting it was over.

 

But he didn’t start thrusting. Once he was fully seated inside of you, he simply stayed there, nuzzling against your neck while you grew increasingly needy for more stimulation. “Is there something wrong, dear?” You turned your face away when he lifted up to look at you, knowing full well you were turning beet red with embarrassment. He knew exactly what he was doing and you were stuck with an impossible choice. You needed him to fuck you. You didn’t want to piss yourself, but he was doing everything in his power to break you. And it as working.  _ Entirely _ too well.

 

“Just… please…  _ please _ fuck me!” You finally looked at him, your eyes pleading even harder than your mouth and for a moment, he looked like he was considering it.

 

“Come now…”  _ Please! _ “You can do better than that. I thought you really wanted this.” He pulled back just enough to make an impact when he thrust deeper inside, making you cry out and lose control of yourself just enough to feel more warmth running down the curve of your ass. “You want something…  _ I _ want something… Surely you can figure this out.”

 

_ Fuuuuuck _ . You were going to have to piss yourself. There was no way around it and he wanted you to do it of your own volition. Fucking asshole. You both knew if you really didn’t want to do this, all you had to do was tap out. Just say the safe word and you could keep your dignity intact.

 

But honestly... fuck dignity.

 

You let out a shaky breath and felt a warm stream of tears slide down your face just as you finally let go and felt that warm wetness puddling beneath you. With a satisfied snarl, the ever-composed doctor let go of control as well.

 

The table protested as you were pounded into it, screaming and crying and clutching the monster’s white lab coat, all while more of your bodily fluids sprayed from you with each agonizing thrust. You cursed yourself for drinking so much water before coming here. For not using the bathroom again just in case you had to go while in the middle of a session. Hindsight was 20/20 and you’d never felt more humiliated in your life… but god _ damn _ the dick was good and you weren’t sure he’d be fucking you like this if it had happened any other way.

 

When he gave a final thrust and came inside of you, you were once again left unsure if the liquid gushing out of you was cum or not, but you definitely knew an orgasm when you had one and this one left you panting and rather immobile on the now soaking wet bed. The heavy panting beside you slowly came back under control and the look on the doctor’s face when he finally lifted up to look at you was absolutely sinful. “There’s a good girl.” He was practically purring and you couldn’t help huffing and looking away like a petulant child, though it was impossible to keep the smile off your face. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He nuzzled his face into your neck affectionately and you made like you were shoving him away, but it was a half-hearted attempt at best.

 

“No! ... _ Yessss _ .” You reluctantly admitted, but it really couldn’t be denied. “You’re lucky you’re such a good fuck. I…” Heat was creeping up your face again at the admission. “I’ve… never done that before.” When he lifted his head with an astonished look on his face, you felt that blush on your cheeks deepen and you tried to hide it with your hands.

 

“Oh? I had the honor of enjoying a first with such an… _ experienced _ individual? How delightful.” There was that stupid purring voice again and the way he kissed at your neck was making you putty in his hands. “Well, that explains why you were acting so  _ pissy _ about it.” His monotone voice turned to laughter as you started swatting at him, acting absolutely outraged by his terrible sense of humor.

 

Buuut, you’d be lying if you said you weren’t hoping he’d call you up again in the future.


	3. A Little on Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play
> 
> Featuring: Bottom Bitch Edge

After your meeting with Dr. Gaster, you were left with plenty to think about. You ran your hands over the bare flesh of your rounded belly, staring at it in the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. You’d always thought of yourself as full of untapped potential, but you were also awful at focusing on what exactly you wanted to do with it all. You were definitely not the right person to be given this type of opportunity, but then… how many other humans out there were eager to find themselves filled to the brim with magical monster cum? Sure, you could probably find others on the internet, but you were feeling selfish and unwilling to share  _ your _ monsters so easily.

 

You were also quickly losing interest in other humans in general at this point. When you turned to the side to see just how pronounced the little swell of your belly was, you were flooded with memories of your last human client. He’d jokingly asked who knocked you up and while you tried to simply evade the topic, he pushed until you told him exactly what it was. He couldn’t get his driver to stop the car quickly enough and he almost literally threw you out of the vehicle in disgust. 

 

You made your own disgusted face at the mirror, but it wasn’t towards your belly and what lay inside. After that incident you’d decided to take a break from human clients altogether. It wasn’t like you were hurting for new customers of the magical variety, but you were still feeling a little self-conscious over the speciest bastards comments. You hated letting things like that get to you, but you were only human.

 

However, the moment you got an email asking about sensory deprivation, you were all over it. It was the perfect opportunity to get back in your groove without having to worry so much about appearances. The fact that he was apparently the brother of your previous facesitting partner was just icing on the cake and you’d booked him immediately. You were admittedly curious about why these skeleton monsters seemed to be incredibly comfortable discussing sex and sharing sexual partners with their brothers, but you were far from judging. It was probably just some major cultural difference that they didn’t want to make public knowledge... for obvious reasons.

 

When you turned to look at the intimidatingly large skeleton in the middle of the room, tied to a chair and left helplessly unaware with a blindfold and headphones, you couldn’t help but grin. You were decked out in a comfortable leather bustier, skirt and your favorite platform stilettos, but you’d had him wear something far more conservative. He’d sent you pictures of his normal attire and it had looked incredibly daunting. He was the type to be in control of every situation, you could tell just from his pictures and the way he spoke… but when he’d started asking more about your services you’d noticed an almost shy nervousness that reminded you of your well-endowed healer from the party. You knew then you  _ had _ to have him.

 

And now you  _ did. _ You stalked around him in a slow circle, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. He was being wonderfully patient, even as he tipped his head around, trying to hear past the Vivaldi playing loudly against his skull. With a devious grin, you brought a hand up to stroke along his jaw, chuckling to yourself as he jumped hard enough to make the chair scoot. God, you  _ loved _ sensory deprivation. It heightened every sensation, which was going to make this play session so much more fun.

 

You turned your attention to the cooler you’d set beside the bed, flipping open the top to grab an ice cube. You’d decided to start nice and slow, so you let the cube melt in your hand a little before walking closer to your prey. When you let the cold drips of water land on the back of his neck, he sucked in a sharp gasp before slowly letting his skull tip forwards to ask for more.  _ What a good boy _ . You brought your hand closer and ran the cube along the strong line of his jaw, biting your lip as you fought the urge to kiss on him. There’d be plenty of time for that later. As you brought the cube to his fangs, he parted them ever so slightly and you let him focus on bringing out his tongue to play along the cold surface and eventually your fingers.

 

While he was distracted, you undid a snap and slid a 7-inch hunting blade from the sheath clipped to the back of your skirt. With the ice cube completely melted, you slid your fingers from his panting mouth and hooked a finger in the front of his long-sleeved black shirt. The sound of tearing fabric as you slid the blade down his front was almost as satisfying as the whimpering and sudden stillness of the skeleton at your mercy. When the fabric fell away from his rib cage, you found yourself biting your lip again and you couldn’t help but slide a hand up that broad white sternum, admiring the various knicks and scars before you found yourself leaning in to kiss a trail from midway down to the base of his neck. It felt like he was melting beneath you and you let him enjoy it for a while before you pressed the dull side of your blade against the glowing red bulge in his pants. He sucked in a breath and sat up straight again, whimpering as he turned his skull to face where he knew your mouth to be, but you simply smiled at him and let the blade trail along his sweatpants.

 

“ _ Please… _ ”

 

It was said so soft and sweet that you could feel your heart flutter in your chest for a moment. Surely he wasn’t getting needy on you already? You didn’t bother holding back your devious chuckles as you slipped the knife back in its sheath and opened the other box you’d brought along. You contemplated the colors before plucking out a pretty violet candle and a lighter, twirling it in your fingers before lighting the wick. When the wax had melted enough you tipped it over that blank bony canvas and grinned when the first drop hit, making the big skele yelp like a kicked puppy. One drop after another painted his ribs, creating a pattern like a rainy day as the monster being covered whimpered and writhed. By the time the candle was spent, he was taught against the ropes and panting, shaking his body every once in a while to fight his binds on instinct and failing miserably. You prided yourself on your rope work and watched him for a moment to appreciate a job well done. 

 

When he finally calmed down, you already had another ice cube in hand and started dripping it across his increasingly sensitive bones to draw out a deliciously long whine. You lifted a brow when he started bucking his hips against the chair and noticed that there was a wet spot forming at the tip of his bulge. With a mischievous grin, you pulled out the band of his pants and dropped the ice cube inside before he could process what was happening. The reaction was instantaneous, his whole body trying to arch off the chair to get away from the cold, but the bindings weren’t giving him any reprieve. He’d simply have to wait until it melted. In the meantime, you were already lighting another candle, red this time, and started dripping it across his ribcage while he was still fighting the ice. The borderline-screaming was music to your ears and you let the wax trail up one side of his clavicle as you leaned in to kiss along the other. You could feel him rolling his hips along the surface of the chair again and it sounded like he’d started crying from frustration.

 

“Please! N-no more, it’s too much!” Aw, how cute. He was begging. You leaned back and gave him a once over, reveling in his state of disarray. You were still slowly dripping the wax over him, though you’d started aiming for spots you’d already covered so the heat would be absorbed into the already hardened droplets. Then you shifted your aim just a bit and let the wax drip directly onto his cloth-covered bulge.

 

Your headphones went flying to the floor as he threw his head back hard and screamed. “ _ NYAAAAHA!!! FUCK!!! _ ” His whole body arched and he struggled hard enough that you could hear the wood of the chair creaking, so before he could break it you put the candle out in your cooler and straddled his lap, adding pressure on his femurs so that he couldn’t move them enough to break free. The feel of you on his lap seemed to bring him back down from the pain, his whole body going lax before his shoulders started shaking ever so gently. You cupped his face in your hands and lead it to your own, shushing him quietly and letting your thumbs wipe away the trickle of translucent red tears that had started escaping the blindfold.

 

“Shhhh, you’re alright, sweety. I’ve got you.” With a pitiful whine, he leaned his head closer to yours and you let him press his sweat-dampened brow to yours while you whispered assurances and told him how good he was doing. He truly was doing better than you would have expected, so you figured you’d throw the skeleton a bone and let your hips roll further into his lap. The way he stiffened and then let out a shaky breath had you grinning, so you gave your hips another more tantalizing roll only to pause when you felt something soaking wet that was most assuredly not yourself. “Edge, sweety…?” Your voice was soft and saccharine, so he didn’t seem to realize that there was something wrong.

 

“Mmmm? Y-yesss…?” God, he sounded so far gone. Considering how limp most of his body was, you shouldn’t have been surprised, but it still sounded so wonderful coming from the normally gruff monster.

 

“Did you cum your pants…  _ without _ my permission?” So much for being limp. His whole body went rigid and his body language said he was terrified, though the bright red glow of his skull gave away his embarrassment. He immediately started trying to bring his femurs together, but between the ropes and your fleshy ass holding him still, he was forced to leave his glistening shame on display.

 

“No! Of course not! It-... it-it must be...your own…” As you drew away, he could tell he’d fucked up, so he did the only smart thing he could think of and shut up. A soft whine escaped him as you stood in front of him with your arms crossed, remaining completely silent as you watched him look one way then another, trying to pinpoint where you’d moved to. “I’m sorry!  _ Please _ …” Slowly and deliberately, you brought a hand behind you and let him hear the heavy click of you undoing the sheath of your blade. The effect was immediate and exactly what you had hoped for. His whole body jumped, then went rigid as he went silent, his skull facing where he knew you to be now. You loved the way the blade sounded as it slid against the hard leather in the otherwise soundless room, but not as much as you loved watching him slowly begin to squirm, his breathing becoming increasingly rapid. And for a very, very good reason…

 

There was a thunk as you buried the tip of the blade into the chair between his legs, followed immediately by a downright girlish scream from the big monster tied to it. Well, now he wasn’t the only one crying as you fought back a bout of laughter that would otherwise have you rolling on the floor. God, you wished you’d recorded this one. It took a minute, but you eventually regained your composure and pressed the dull side of the blade back against his soaking wet erection, grinning at the way he openly whined in his panic.

 

“Now. Let’s try this again, shall we?” When you only received a whine in reply, you let out a heavy sigh and pulled the knife from the wood, instead bringing it up to press the sharp edge against a vertebrae just beneath his jaw. “I  _ said _ … let’s try this again, shall we?” Your voice was hard and deliberate, even as you smirked with amusement at the way he squirmed.

 

“Y-yes, ma’am!” His voice was strained and several octaves higher than normal and you could feel tears burning in your eyes once again. This monster as entirely too much fun.

 

“So. My edgy little skelefuck. Did you or did you not cum yourself without my express permission?” There was a bit more amusement in your voice, but he still seemed to be scared speechless, only letting out another high-pitched whine in answer until you let the blade bite a bit harder into his bone.

 

“Yes! Fuck, yes! I did, alright?!” You let the blade turn so the flat side was resting against his neck instead and you felt him instantly relax a bit more beneath you.

 

“ _ Why? _ ” His chest tightened and you could tell he was fighting against his natural instinct to fight actually giving you an answer, but when you started sliding the metal against his vertebrae, he seemed to think better of it.

 

“I-I don’t… it…. Nnnnyeh,  _ it felt good, I couldn’t help myself! _ ” He turned his skull away in shame, fresh tears streaming down his face only to be wiped away by your gentle hands.

 

“Shhh, there’s no reason to cry, sweety. I understand.” He started nuzzling into your hands until he felt the hard handle of the blade, reminding him why he’d been so tense in the first place. “I just wanted you to take responsibility for your actions. There’s no need to punish you for a little…  _ accident _ .” You took your hands away to watch him squirm and quietly whimper to himself, his femurs once again trying to close to hide the mess he’d made. “I do, however, think you could use a little lesson in self-control.”

 

When your free hand gripped the band of his pants, he stilled himself again, his breathing slowing down until he started to relax. “Yes… yes, ma’am…” A shiver ran down your spine at the whispered words and you gripped the fabric tightly, frowning a bit when your fingers brushed against the cold stickiness he’d left behind.  _ What a waste… _

 

“Now… don’t you dare make a sound…” When both of you went quiet it felt like the world was standing still, frozen in time until you jerked the band forward and tore through it with your blade. You were highly impressed when he managed to hold back his surprise, making no noise but the sound of air rushing in and out of his nasal cavity in quick succession. “Good boy.” Your voice was a purr and you grinned when you turned your gaze downwards to see he was rock hard and dribbling enough precum to leave strands across his bared iliac crest. God, it looked delicious. You fought the urge to dive head-first into his lap and instead brought your legs back around him, working your skirt up a bit as you situated yourself over the tip of that dripping length. It had a dangerous curve and some interesting thorny barbs along the bottom, but he’d warned you about those ahead of time so you didn’t even hesitate to take it all in.

 

For once it was you making noise, humming appreciatively over how deep inside you he was as you ground your hips in his lap, causing him to jerk them up in an attempt to drive himself in even deeper. “Not yet, honey.” You sounded so out of breath and you could feel your face heating up, but you certainly weren’t the only one feeling it. Edge was panting softly with his skull tipped towards your shoulder, trying to keep himself under control while your rode him torturously slow. You lifted yourself up until you felt his tip curl firmly against your g-spot, smirking as you thought of recent memories before rolling your hips to make him rub right where you wanted him. “Haaah, fuck. That… feels so good, sweety. God, your cock is  _ amazing _ .” Watching him fight back his natural reactions was priceless and you moaned and gasped a little louder just to add to the torture. You felt your legs going weak, so you dropped back down into his lap to extend the pleasure, but with the way he was panting even harder you could tell you weren’t the only one getting close.

 

The feeling of his whole body jerking when you pressed the edge of the blade tight against his neck made you bite back a scream, his cock driving itself extra deep to a point that made you feel full and stretched in a way that hurt. “You… better not…  _ fucking _ cum, Edge.” A small whimper escaped him and you pressed the blade in harder, your free hand gripping the back of his neck to hold him still as you started to lift up and drop down hard, practically screaming as you neared your release. A fresh wave of tears flowed down his face and you didn’t hesitate to run the flat of your tongue up the side of his skull to remove them, savoring the spicy taste of his magic before hissing against his skull. “ _ Fill me up, you weepy bitch. _ ”

 

All it took was one twitch of that cock and you came undone, causing the chair to start creaking again as you pounded your way through two orgasms with that hot red magic gushing down your thighs. By the time you wore yourself out, you felt lightheaded and had to balance yourself in your poor pet’s lap, finally removing the blade and letting him slump in his binds. When you removed the blindfold from his face, you were met with two blown out red eye lights that made him look completely wasted and a sense of triumph tingled down your spine.

 

“Well now… that was a nice warm-up, wouldn’t you say?” Your tone was back to breathless and you couldn’t help but giggle when he seemed to snap out of his daze at your words. But instead of looking exhausted or scared, he looked beyond eager for more. “You’ve been such a good boy. I suppose I can allow you to speak again.”

 

“Thank you. Stars, you were  _ amazing _ .” His words were croaked, but there was complete adoration in his eyes and you could feel your cheeks flushing again at the sight of it. “Please…  _ Please _ let me fuck you. I… I wish to make  _ you _ feel amazing as well.” His voice got softer as he spoke and by the end he looked almost bashful. Fuck, how could you even begin to say no to that? But for appearances sake, you pursed your lips and pretended to mull it over, twiddling the knife around in plain view before giving a shrug.

 

“Fine, but on one condition…” The way his face lit up with excitement made you feel like the biggest present under the Christmas tree and you didn’t feel even an ounce of regret about your terms. 

 

“ _ Anything! _ ”

 

“You wasted an awful lot of cum earlier… so if you’re going to fuck me, you  _ have _ to give me everything you have left. Deal?” In an instant he was nodding vigorously and you grinned as you brought the knife behind him, cutting his arms and legs free of the chair before dropping the blade to the ground. He shook his bindings away then immediately scooped you up into his arms like some dainty princess, only to drop you on the nearby bed. He paused for a moment to shed his tattered clothing before looking down at you and running a hand gently over the swell of your belly.

 

“Let’s see if we can make it look as if you’re carrying an entire litter in there…  _ shall we? _ ” You gave him a half-hearted glare for using your words against you, but the thought of him making good on his word had you wrapping your legs around to pull him in while your arms drug him down for a kiss. Panting and moaning, you suckled his tongue in your mouth only to gasp as he pressed back inside of you, starting nice and slow… but that’s not what you wanted right now.

  
“Give me all you’ve got, Edgy boy…” You moaned against his skull. “Or you’re going back in the chair.” With a threat like that, Edge was sure to keep his end of the bargain… and you learned real fast that he had  _ a lot _ to give.


End file.
